


Life and Love

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Quirky wedding stuff, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Luna is marrying Ginny. Severus gives a speech. Follow up to House and Heart.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> I did not intend to write this but...it would not leave me alone so...here it is! Part two of House and Heart. If you haven't read that yet then this does work as a stand alone...I think? Probably.
> 
> Oi...I blame the Hufflepuffs in your life for this...(including myself) xx

“Luna! You look beautiful!” Hermione smiled happily at her friend, taking in the long sleeved wedding dress as the blonde girl spun around. The bottom of the, mostly traditional, dress was dip-dyed, the colours moving from purple to red to orange to yellow until fading to the ivory of tradition. Hermione now understood her own Matron of Honour dress better. The cap sleeved dress was a deep purple, almost black, that had red, orange and yellow dyes at the bottom. She felt like a sunset. It was especially appropriate then that Luna and Ginny had chosen to marry at Twilight.

“Thank you, Hermione. You look very pretty too. Have you seen the flowers?” Luna gestured to the table where a cacophony of anemones, peonies, roses and calla lilies tied with plain white ribbon rested. Hermione smiled and nodded, walking to trail her fingers over the sweetly scented blooms.

With a shiver she recognised the smell of herbs, spearmint, freshly mown grass, parchment and spiced honey. It was the smell of her husband, of Severus.

“Luna, how did you get the flowers to smell like that?” Hermione was smiling happily but was mildly jealous that everyone would smell his scent amplified as it was.

“Ah, there you are little witch. She has a friend who is a Potions Master and one who is in training to be a Herbology Master. A very clever young man who is a disaster with Potions but a genius with flowers…and snakes.” Severus entered the room from the second dressing room and Hermione’s pulse quickened, as it always did when she saw him, even five years on from their first kiss. His robes were the same deep purple as the top of her dress and, though it was perfectly ordinary to see him in a suit and frock coat, he still looked extraordinary to her.

“Severus? You worked with Neville on these?” Hermione’s voice was slightly breathless and she missed the indulgent look that Luna flicked her way.

“Of course he did, Hermione. I asked him to. You look very dashing Severus.” Luna picked up the buttonhole that she had prepared for him, a beautiful orange calla lily that had also been doused in Amortentia. She smiled at him as he inhaled the scent of Hermione from the flower and laughed lightly as his eyes softened and he glanced at his wife. A light knock at the door distracted them for a moment before Neville Longbottom entered the room, smiling broadly.

“We’re all ready for you Luna. Ginny is waiting to marry you and the hall is decorated and…well, we are all ready for you.” He still fumbled his words a little at times and often rushed through sentences, especially around Severus, but Severus always found it amusing. That probably didn’t help with Neville’s nerves but they were still able to work together when asked and so Hermione allowed Severus to indulge his mean streak just a little.

“Miss Lovegood.” Severus offered his arm to the pretty blonde bride and Hermione saw the pride in his eyes as he performed the duties of Father of the Bride, walking her down the aisle to start her life with Ginny Weasley.

*_*

“…To Ginny and Luna!” Arthur Weasley finished his speech with a toast and raised his glass, the guests at large repeating his words and raising their glasses to take a sip of the cocktail they had opted for instead of the traditional champagne. It was fruity and sweet but packed a powerful punch. They had jokingly called it “The Hermione” but only a few people knew the truth as to why. Severus had asked and been told to ask Draco Malfoy. Arthur Weasley sat down and Severus took a cleansing breath before he stood and swallowed, the air heavy with expectation as the crowd watched him in silence.

“As I am sure most of you remember from my own wedding, I hate speeches. So when Luna asked me to stand up with her, I very nearly said no.” He looked down at the newly married witches and smiled indulgently. “As you can see, I did not say no. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to say no to Luna?” He chuckled softly and felt the ripple of amusement coming from the other guests.

“I first met Miss Lovegood in a classroom with Miss Weasley and watched them as they proceeded to almost destroy the Potion they were working on together. They were a nightmare in that class and were thick as thieves within days of meeting each other.” He paused, reflecting, and then continued with a smile.  
“I first met Luna and Ginny during the year I was Headmaster. Their fire, their attitudes…that was when I met the real versions of them, not the dunderheads I had known in class. Ginny’s temper was something of a legend in the staff room but I had never seen it until then. And Luna…Luna just smiled and pulled her away as if my own anger were no more frightening than…than…than Nargles!” The laughter this time was directed at him but he was willing to accept it.

“When I met Luna and Ginny after it was over, I expected hatred. By then I was used to hatred. I have never met two more welcoming people in my life. Ginny treated me with more respect than I deserved. And Luna…the first time I met Luna again after the War, she hugged me, called me Severus and told me to ‘stop worrying about what people think and just ask her to dance’. She was referring, of course, to Hermione. Without Luna, I would never have had the courage to ask for the first dance that started the stage of my life that finally feels like I am living it. My true love, my true life.” He sighed softly and smiled at Luna and Ginny.

“Ladies, may your life together be a life you are truly living. I wish for you what you have given to me; Life, love, hope and happiness. To Luna and Ginny!” His wife sniffled beside him and he watched the group raising their glasses in stunned silence, a few mumbled repetitions of his toast sounding exceptionally loud in the near-silent room. A soft noise from his left made him look down at Luna, his eyes clouded with worry until he saw that she was smiling. Her words, meant for him but heard by everyone in the hall thanks to their mute reflection of his words, made him smile wider than he had in such a large group since his own wedding day.

“Is it any wonder I asked you to be my Dad?”


End file.
